


The World Will Never Be The Same

by EmilieHardie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieHardie/pseuds/EmilieHardie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy threatens Kol and survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: post 3x19, obviously. Since I’ve only seen a couple of episodes from season 3, some elements may be AU but hopefully not too much.

“Kol Mikaelson?”

“Sorry, mate. If you want an autograph, you’re going to have to wait in line.” Kol continued grinning at the lithe redhead that he intended to make his next meal, a plan reinforced by the blush spreading across her cheeks (and possibly, hopefully, other parts of her body) at his attention. Whomever thought it was a good idea to interrupt his meal could go hang.

“Actually, I was planning to beat you up.” Kol gave up on the redhead and turned to face the newcomer, having plenty of experience hearing grins in people’s words and knowing that it was not a good idea to ignore someone who was both grinning and planning to hurt you.

Looking at the boy (because even old men were boys to the Originals so the guy in front of him most definitely was) was best compared to a physical blow, Kol discovered. In a thousand years, he had never come across anyone who appeared so impossibly perfect, like they hadn’t been born but created by someone who had only Greco-Roman statues as a guide. It was intimidating, even to a thousand year old vampire, and it took him an embarrassing few seconds to gather his thoughts in order to give a coherent reply.

“And what have I done to earn your ire?” Kol tried for a charming smile; the boy appeared unimpressed.

“You were a dick to Jeremy.” Kol opened his mouth, an automatic snarky reply at the ready but the boy continued. “I don’t really care why, but abusing his friendship? Not cool, man.”  
“It wasn’t personal.”

“So he said. Still hurt him, though.” The boy snagged the seat between Kol and the redhead before turning to smile at the girl, who was still almost catatonic from the boy’s appearance. “Sorry to interrupt but you might want to leave. This could take a while.” There was no compulsion there, that Kol detected anyway, but the girl left them alone easily enough.

“You and me alone? Sorry, but I don’t swing that way.” Kol waggled his eyebrows as only someone with over a thousand years of practice could. The boy huffed out a laugh, look rather like he wished he didn’t find Kol amusing.

“Nor do I, and my girlfriend would dismember me and scatter the pieces across all the continents.”

“Even Antarctica?”

“Especially Antarctica.” A drink was placed in front of the boy, though he didn’t seem to have ordered it. He nodded his thanks anyway.  
“Commitment to creative violence. I approve.”

“The Original vampire who pretended to be my cousin’s friend and who beat up the guy my other cousin was making out with using a baseball bat approves of my girlfriend? I think I might cry from joy.”

“Well, people often cry with joy when I’m around. It’s a cross I bear well.”

“Yes, your awesomeness and modesty are ridiculously attractive.”

“Come now, attributing my attractiveness to such defined traits takes away from the magic that’s me.”

“Sorry, don’t know what I was thinking. How dare I reduce you so?” The boy mocked Kol’s archaic speech rhythms but tucked behind his New York accent was a rhythm, a shaping to his words that was barely noticeable but completely unlike anything Kol had ever heard. Kol would’ve mocked it back, if he thought he could replicate it.

“Least my accent’s recognisable. What’s the one you’ve covered up with that horrible New York drawl?”

“Ancient Greek,” answered the boy, displaying less than complete confidence for the first time, and it was the caution that convinced Kol the boy was telling the truth.

“Time travel or immortality?” And while he had never uttered those exact words before, he was fairly unruffled by the turn of events.

“Most of my family are immortal. I’m… getting there.”

“The Gilberts?”

“Are from my mother’s side of the family. My father is the Greek one.” The boy downed the drink, which was more alcohol than liquid, easily then got back to the reason for his visit. “And, while your family seems to have an interest in Elena and Jeremy, they are human. You could take down any vampires that come for you but you won’t be able to beat me.” Gold flickered in the depths of unnaturally blue eyes and Kol suppressed a shiver. “If anything happens to my cousins because of your family, I’ll be coming for them.”

“My brother Nik is the one with the interest in your cousins and he has no reason to actually hurt them.” So long as the doppelganger keept giving him her blood.

“Good. Then we won’t have any problems.” The boy got up and turned to leave but Kol grabbed his arm.

“You never told me your name. Abominably rude, that.” Even Kol knew his attempt at intimidating the boy was pathetic thanks to the amused grin that kept working its way onto his face. Unlike his brothers, he had always had problems hiding his ever-changing emotions. He had long since learnt to, as the modern teenagers said, roll with it.

“It’s Percy, Percy Jackson.” Kol let go of his arm.

“Well then, I have no doubt I will see you around, Percy Jackson.” After all, this boy was shaping up to be far more interesting than Jeremy Gilbert.


End file.
